


Sore Muscles

by ItsAllKinksHere (spiralsystem)



Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Piss kink, Watersports, Wetting, guys im so tired, its piss guys dont read it if u dont want to see jay straight up just pissing himself, mentions of jay’s alter ego skully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralsystem/pseuds/ItsAllKinksHere
Summary: Skully’s never left him in this kind of position before; unable to move and desperate to piss.Its omorashi guys just. Im so tired. Omovember day 3: in a forest
Relationships: None
Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533758
Kudos: 21





	Sore Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to hit 1000 words as thats my goal for every fic but. My depression kicked my ass today and i struggled out 500 words. So here uh take it i guess

It's not uncommon for Jay to wake up in the middle of the woods anymore. Most nights when he's concious at all, he'll find himself under a tree in the dark and creepy part of Rosswood forest.

But never, as far as he can remember, has his proxy alter ego left him awake and needing to piss this badly.

It's the pounding wave of need that jerks Jay awake, the sun not even hinting at coming up yet, but the moon was nowhere in sight. His hand flies to his crotch, squeezing and grabbing in any way he can so he doesn't just piss himself right there. He's grateful no one is around to witness his predicament.

He'd have no problem standing up to piss against a tree, but the problem is his legs won't move.

Every time he even tries to move even his toes his legs scream out in pain and Jay has to wonder what his proxy side gets up to to make him this sore.

Another pang through his abdomen yanked his focus away from his sore limbs and back to his overfilled bladder, threatening to spill gallons at any moment.

Jay's breath comes in quick pants, his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what he can do.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, his muscles work faster than his brain does, and suddenly a hard jet of pee shoots out of the tip of his cock and spurts out into his pants.

He panics, for half a second, before his brain catches up with him and he slams his hand down, grabbing his dick in a vice grip, cutting off the stream abuptly. He wiggles his hips back and fourth, more concerned with keeping his composure ignoring the pine needles poking into his thighs.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” he mutters, even though there’s no one to hear him.

Jay moves one knee very carefully towards his chest. Taking a few seconds to pause and grab himself every time his bladder threatens to spill with each little movement.

He tries to use the tree to push himself up to a standing position at least, but he crumples back down as soon as he tries to put any sort of weight on his legs.

The impact of landing back on the ground is too much for his bladder and it gushes out a huge stream, soaking his boxers completely and leaving a large wet spot on his pants.

He whines, clamping his hand back around his dick instead of using it to support himself on the tree. He wiggles furiously, trying to bring his still leaking cock back under control before it can do even more damage. But by now he’s practically tasted sweet relief and his bladder’s still fighting him. Jay’s too tired to fight back though, and he gives up. He lets go and he bursts, piss shooting out full force into his pants. He groans, swetting from the effort of holding it back and from the immense relief just finallt letting go has brought.

He’s not quite sure what he’ll do if someone finds him here, but for now, he’s content to wallow with his sore muscles and his piss soaked pants.


End file.
